walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 82
Issue 82 is part 3 of Volume 14: No Way Out. Plot Synopsis Morgan has been bitten on the arm and Rick helps him to his feet. Zombies begin to surround them, but Abraham, Holly, Aaron, Eric, and the other survivors arrive to help them. Michonne runs up and amputates Morgan's arm off at the shoulder to save his life. Morgan blacks out and Rick decides to take him back to his place. Michonne doesn't like it, but Rick says they will never get to Dr. Cloyd in time, and that it would instead be better for Denise to come to them. Glenn, Spencer, Andrea, and Heath are still trapped on the roof. Glenn says that they aren't going to survive this and that he has never seen so many of them. Specifically, he believes that he will not survive. At Rick's house, Dr. Cloyd patches up Morgan, but she can't tell what is going to happen to him. Fearing reanimation, Carl is left to watch him. Meanwhile Rosita, Nicholas, and Eugene return with more survivors to reinforce Abraham and his group, but the zombies are still quickly surrounding them. Abraham orders everyone to retreat, and he and Rosita are separated from the rest of the survivors. Abraham asks Rosita if she's seen Holly, but she (suspecting an affair between Abraham and Holly) says she only saw Eugene running away. Morgan wakes up and talks to Carl about life and death, how he saw Carl killed Ben, and lastly, calls him Duane. Carl tells him that he's not Duane, and that Duane is dead. Morgan begins to cry and says: "He is. He is.. oh, God". Meanwhile, Rick allows a frightened Maggie and Sophia in his house. Maggie tells them to close all the windows and doors. Rick takes a look outside, and realizes that the whole neighbourhood is full of zombies. Sophia says she's scared, but Carl reassures her everything will be fine. Douglas is trapped in his house. He watches the zombies walking around in front of his place. He starts to cry, apologizing to Regina, before asking himself what kind of person he is to wish she were there with him. Later, Eugene is with Nicholas, knocking on Gabriel's church door, pleading with him to open it. A scared and crying Gabriel opens the door, and tells them to hurry, allowing them inside. The group staying at Rick's house all sleep well. At morning, the relationship between Rick and Jessie seems going quite well though still hidden. They kiss, and later, Rick, Michonne, Ron, and other the survivors are planning their escape. Meanwhile, as Glenn and Heath are sleeping, Andrea and Spencer are talking about the situation. Andrea is unsure of what to do, and Spencer suggests they don't do anything and that they could just leave all of the survivors behind. Andrea reminds him that Glenn has a wife and a child still inside, with Spencer's own father still being there also. Spencer says that his father is as good as dead since his mother died, and he implies that he wants to leave with just Andrea. Andrea punches him in the face, saying, "That is the end of 'you and me'." with Glenn awakening and asking what happened. Back at Rick's house, Rick informs the group they need to get to safety. He suggests moving in smaller groups to safety at first would be best, and then once that is achieved, they can plan for the next step. Jessie asks Rick what they are going to do about all of the families, which are surrounded by zombies. Rick says to her that "they're not our children." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Nicholas *Holly *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *Last Appearance of Morgan (Alive). *Carl mentions to Morgan, that he's probably 8 years old. He's not sure, because his group skipped his birthday. External Links http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/03/10/the-walking-dead-82-review Category:Walking Dead Issues